One Change, Two Change, Time to Bowl!
by Caeruleaneyes30
Summary: Sam stood across the hall from the women's locker room waiting patiently.


**Hi everyone! This short one shot deals with issues surrounding season 4. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: The author of this fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.**_

Sam stood across the hall from the women's locker room waiting patiently for his date to emerge through the door. Each time the door opened he glanced up until finally she appeared.

"Hey, ready to head over?" He asked in a dull, emotionless voice.

"Actually...Sam..."

"We don't have to go to 'The Penny'. It's just everyone else is heading over there tonight to celebrate and I assumed you would want to go. We can go somewhere else." Sam said.

"Sam...what are you doing?"

He looked at the woman in front of him quizzically with his brow furrowed.

"What are you doing with me?"

"Trying to take you to 'The Penny'?"

"You know what I mean Sam. What are you doing with me? We have been dating for the last three weeks and have gone out on eight dates."

"Um...I guess."

"We go out, you drive me home, and you kiss me good night. You have never taken me to your place, you never want to come up to my apartment after and you haven't tried to sleep with me once."

"Marlo...look..."

"Sam...you're with me, but you're not with me."

"Look...that's..."

"She has been back for two weeks and every time she is anywhere nearby your whole body reacts. You light up. You don't do that with me. You say the two of you are history. Your actions say otherwise. You and her are not history."

"Marlo..."

"Sam! I've seen the way your eyes follow her when she is at the station or at 'The Penny' and I've seen the way you jump at any opportunity to spend time with her while on the job."

Sam stood staring at the woman standing in front of him.

"You know what else. She reacts the same way when you are around. She is trying hard to deal with the situation, but...Sam it is not history. Your heart belongs to her and her heart belongs to you."

Sam stood trying to process everything. He turned his head to the side a moment and swallowed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. Don't be sorry for falling in love. She's in there now. Her friends want her to go to 'The Penny' but I think she is planning to just head home. Sam...go in there and talk to her."

"I'm not sure how to even begin."

"Adapt and change! Sam...you never talk about your life, yourself or your feelings. I have no idea if you have any family. You want Andy back, then adapt and change when it comes to her. Go in there and talk to her about how you feel towards her and how her leaving affected you. Tell her you want her back. No jokes. Just the truth. If you change she will follow suit. She will open up about her fears of you turning your back on her and cutting her off again. A little bird told me that one. In time you will both adapt to this new fangled idea of actually communicating your wants, needs and ideas with each other and the relationship will be stronger."

"Thank-you" he said quietly.

"Now get in there and get the girl you love back."

Sam took a step towards the door of the women's locker room but, turned around again to face Marlo.

"Will you be alright?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I have plans. Maybe we will see you later at 'The Penny'." Marlo said with a soft smile as she glanced over Sam's shoulder.

_Flashback: This morning in the parking lot of the 15__th__._

_"Hey Cruz! How are you this morning?" Oliver asked as he opened the trunk of his vehicle and reached for his police bag._

_"I'm good Ollie. How are you?" Marlo replied as she stopped and waited for Oliver._

_"Good! Good!"_

_"Hey! A bowling bag. Do you bowl?" Marlo asked as she glanced into the trunk of Oliver's car as he reached for his police bag._

_"Huh! Oh yea! I've played for years. I'm in a league over at the 'Rouge Hill Bowling Centre'. We meet every Thursday night. Do you play?"_

_"Not for a while but, yea I do."_

_"You should come out one Thursday evening. I can sign you in as a guest for the night. There is always a spot open on one of the teams. It's a big league. Usually a couple of members are not able to make it leaving teams short. It is a good way to give it a try. See how you like the league. "_

_"You know...I may just take you up on your offer. What time does everything start?"_

_"Nine-o-clock...I know it's a bit late. The children's leagues play during the earlier time slots."_

_"No, no, that's perfect actually."_

_Lunch hour:_

_Marlo watched as Sam took off with Andy to investigate a possible lead._

_"Hey Oliver!"_

_"Officer Cruz!"_

_"I think I would like to take you up on your offer."_

_"What offer?"_

_"To go bowling tonight with your league."_

_"Sure! No problem! Everyone will be happy to have you there. What about Sam?"_

_"Oh...he's busy. Don't worry about him."_

_"Okay! Maybe we can grab a bite to eat before we head over." Oliver said._

_"Sure."_

_End Flashback_

Sam entered the women's locker room as Marlo walked over to Oliver, linked arms with him and headed out to the parking lot for an evening of dinner, bowling and a possible drink at 'The Penny'.

**What did you think? Let me know by leaving a review. Thank-you for reading.**


End file.
